The Joint Quest of the Chosen
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Loki had stolen the Tesseract and escaped to a far off world, where Hobbits, Dragons, Dwarves and many more species were found. Meaning to call his brother Thor through, he got the one and only Agent Natasha Romanoff. While the Dwarves are off to reclaim their Dwarven homeland and slay the dragon, Natasha is on a quest to relocate the glowing cube and return to her home.


You wouldn't have figured that Natasha Romanoff, a redheaded super-spy/assassin, would be the kind of person to sit down on a couch, coffee in hand while reading the newspaper. But here she was after a nice hot shower, wearing a fuzzy black housecoat keeping her warm and her Ugg slippers on her feet.

**The New York Attack**

That was the headlines for today's paper, despite it being a month since the attack coordinated by Loki, brother of Thor. The streets of New York had been littered with bodies of some civilians, military soldiers and aliens. The whole city was still in a state of shock and cleaning up. But as usual, SHIELD was on the job, with the direction of the one and only Nick Fury.

The house phone rang, and Natasha sighed. If it was her sister, she would kill her. It kept ringing, and she allowed it to, not really in the mood to talk to anyone on her day off. She had been one of the lucky ones to not be chosen to clean up the bodies and help out.

"Agent Romanoff, report!"

The voice of Nick Fury rang through her living room as the phone went to voice mail. He sounded serious, so it must be urgent. Damn, looked like her day off had just ended. Well... at least she managed to drink her coffee. Quickly chugging it down, she jumped off the couch and ran to her bedroom, changing into her usual attire: black outfit that suited her perfectly and didn't sag anywhere, a specially-made one just for her, and attaching her gun to her belt.

As soon as she was done and changed, she checked herself in the mirror once more before grabbing her bike keys and heading down the porch steps. Throwing her legs over the bike and putting on her helmet, she activated her Bluetooth, called up Director Fury, and began her journey to the desolate location.

"Romanoff here, what's going on?" she said as soon as he answered.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving. We need your help to keep an eye on it" Nick explained. Of course, she thought. Loki would definitely try again. She shook her head and continued on her way, weaving in and out of traffic as she went.

"Be there in two," she said into the Bluetooth before Nick hung up. Natasha was already close to the location as she practically sped down the street as fast as she could. If it was acting up, she needed to be there... and fast. She pulled into the building they were keeping it in and took off her helmet, putting it on the bike seat as she stood it up.

As soon as she walked in she noticed that the Tesseract looked different, meaning it was, in fact, acting up. She approached it cautiously, her hand always by her gun, seeing as the last time, Loki came through it.

"I wouldn't stand so close!" called out a familiar voice.

She turned on her heels and came face to face with Clint, aka Hawkeye. "Clint!" Natasha exclaimed, she was standing only a mere feet away from the strange alien tech and had been studying it. "I'm just looking for what could have caused it," she told him, turning back around to face it.

"We have had eyes on it all day. It's nothing from this end," he told her, coming to stand closer to her. "I've been watching everyone who has come in and out the room, kept my eye on the bloody thing and nothing. No one has touched it." She shook her head and he moved back away, to stand guard in his usual place.

"Selvig is still clean, no contacts, no IM's. Nothing. It's completely strange," Clint continued.

Natasha gave her face a quick rub with her hands. It was way too early for this. "This is just like last time," she muttered to herself, but with Clint's ears just like a Hawks, he heard. "Exactly." There was suddenly a loud rumbling noise, and Natasha stumbled closer to the Tesseract just as a portal begin to open up.

She pulled out her gun and kept her finger on the trigger ready as soon as the safety was off. If it was Loki, she would shoot no matter what. She swore she wouldn't let something like the attack happen again. Another rumble caused her to fall forwards once again, but this time she was caught in a tractor beam of sorts.

"Clint! Goddammit, help me!" she yelled as she tried to pull back, but it was too late. Just as Clint was about to grab her hand, the Portal pulled her through, causing her to fall down. Eventually she hit the ground. She managed one small glance at the closing portal above her, and she caught sight of a few trees before her vision blurred and she blacked out.


End file.
